


Lovin’ All

by trollmela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Mentioned polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony found them lying in a patch of sunshine in the south-west corner of the common floor, Steve on his side, Thor tight against his back. Sometimes, Steve needed them all as close as he could possibly have them, and Tony wasn’t going to walk away from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin’ All

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Rockin’ It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7300606). Another "Everyone's Poly Because Avengers" story but focusing on only a few people of the whole set. (Which is why I didn't tag it like that.)

The common floor lay half in darkness, the lights off and only the last rays of the setting sun streaming light through the windows. Soft moans and gasps steered Tony towards the south-west corner, Steve’s favorite place with a modern armchair and plenty of drawing pads for when his artistic impulses hit. And there he was, Steve, all spread out in his naked glory, half on his side, half on his front on the floor, the sun turning his skin more gold than pale Irish white, his mouth gaping open and his eyes half-lidded as Thor, close against his back, thrust into him.

“Tony,” Steve gasped, voice hitting an odd note which Tony attributed to Thor finding an especially good angle. Steve’s fingers curled, his right arm resting mostly limp in front of him, his fingernails digging into the carpet every so often but now curled upward in a beckoning gesture.

Tony wasted no time following his call.

Sometimes, Steve needed it like this, mostly or completely covered by the only team mate who could do so without turning into the Hulk, cradled lovingly and filled to his limits. Tony knew intimately what that felt like, at first like you couldn’t possibly take it, too big and painful, but Thor would take you past that point with unending patience until it was _good_ , no, _fantastic_. Steve was a bit different than him, not like Tony who wanted it hard and fast and couldn’t wait; Steve, when he bottomed, liked it slow and wanted it to last as long as his partner possibly could give it. Thor was good at both.

Steve’s lips were a dark, swollen pink, bitten and licked by Thor and Steve, and now Tony claimed them as well. Steve gasped into Tony’s mouth, languid, allowing Tony to take the reins and lick into his mouth however he wanted. Steve’s hand found Tony’s, and he laced their fingers together. His other arm was arched far over his head and held down by the wrist by Thor.

“How’s it feel?” Tony asked when Steve broke the kiss for air.

“’s good. Real good,” Steve breathed. He mewled, his hips jerked, and Tony met Thor’s eyes, the god covering Steve, his hips moving steadily against Steve’s backside. Steve’s upper leg, his right, was bent and pulled up towards his chest, nearly covering his groin. Tony could still see his dick and reached out to touch it.

“Thor hitting all of your good spots? He isn’t leaving until you come all over and all the way up to your chin. I’ll need to have the carpet cleaned again. God, I love the way your gorgeous dick is nearly touching your belly.”

Steve gave a deep moan, and his erection jerked in Tony’s hand. He got off such talk, liked being talked to while getting fucked.

“I’ve got you, love,” Thor agreed.

“So good,” Steve moaned, his eyes scrunched up, and his pants coming faster now.

They must have been at it for a while; they were both slick with sweat, and, this close, the scent of sex was nearly overwhelming. Still-

“Don’t want it to end,” he gasped.

Tony didn’t know exactly where that came from, that inability to let a good moment come to a fantastic end; but he could guess. Steve could cling with a stubbornness and ferociousness Tony wouldn’t have expected when they met. It shouldn’t have been a surprise though; what did you expect a guy to do who lost everything and everyone he had known from one day to the next? It hadn’t become overly apparent to the Avengers until their thing had started, the thing where everyone slept with everyone else, starting with a huge orgy after a mission Tony didn’t really recall the details of, except that Thor had been hurt and it had been bad. Steve had refused to leave his bedside, and so they had all camped out there until Thor woke up from his healing sleep, _coma_ Tony would have said if Thor were human. And possibly no one had been more surprised than Tony when it had been Steve who had initiated it, kissing Bruce while digging his nails into Thor’s naked thigh beneath the sheets.

It had been an orgy, Tony had been in several to know that; it had been his largest, though, and his most life-changing one. The word _orgy_ didn’t quite fit them, he secretly thought, because _that_ was considered immoral and wanton, and _this_ was good and the best show of love any of them could possibly give or receive.

Thor stuttered, tensing in a way that told Tony that he was close to his peak and wouldn’t be able to hold back without help for much longer. Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s penis, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading precome.

“You can come, Steve,” Tony encouraged him. “Not gonna be the last time. We’ve got you. We’re not leaving.”

Steve shuddered, and Thor gripped his shoulder, leaning over him further until he could reach Steve’s lips and kissed him. Tony watched them lick over each other’s tongues. Lightning flashed in the sky behind them; tomorrow, weather experts would be complaining again about Thor screwing with the weather in, for them, unpredictable ways. Tony had nearly expected there to be a pattern at first, that Thor would cause thunderstorms whenever he had sex, but he didn’t. It was worse than he was angry. A helicopter with paparazzi had attempted to spy on the team in the tower once; needless to say, thunderstorms and helicopters didn’t mix, and no one had dared approach them like that again. So, thankfully, making love by the windows wasn’t a problem.

“I’ll take you to our bed, love,” Thor growled, “and our shieldbrother will lie down with us.”

“I’ll call up Bruce from the lab,” Tony promised. “We’ve worked enough for today.” Tony had only meant to come up for a drink, their fridge downstairs empty, but he wouldn’t be going down again today. Tasha and Clint were on mission, and maybe that was what had contributed to Steve needing to be taken care of today.

“Yeah,” Steve moaned, “want that.”

“You got it,” Tony reassured him. “Whatever you want.”

He twisted his hand a bit, and maybe it was unfair because he knew that it would make Steve lose control, as close to the edge as he was already. Steve gave a soft cry, coming all over Tony’s hand, his chest, the carpet, shuddering beneath Thor and clenching down on the god. Tony jerked him through it, milking him through every last drop until Steve sagged.

Thor groaned loudly against Steve’s back, eyes roving from Steve to Tony as he gave in, thrusting in as deep as he could possibly go and spilling his seed where Steve would feel it for a while yet.

“Good, you did so well,” he vaguely heard Tony’s praise, and when Thor laid down to recover, he made sure to cover Steve even more thoroughly without blocking Tony. He brought Steve’s left arm closer to their bodies, clasping their hands together and mouthed and sucked at Steve’s smooth cheek and jaw.

Tony leant over to him, nuzzling their faces together until Thor lifted his head a bit for a kiss.

Steve, caught between them, just breathed. His eyes were closed, lashes long against his skin, enjoying the sensation of being covered from the back and the front so thoroughly that he could not possibly allow his mind to stray into feeling lonely.

“Love you so much,” he whispered.

“Love you, too, Steve, we love you, too,” Tony replied, no hesitation, no doubt in his voice.

Behind Steve, Thor said something foreign, something that was apparently untranslatable because Allspeak didn’t reach Steve and Tony when it should have; they didn’t need to know the words, though. They knew it as the declaration of love it was. Thor would outlive them by probably thousands of years, but they knew that Thor would remember them as his lovers for just as long. He would have other lovers, and he would love them fairly, too, the way he loved Jane and the Avengers equally. It had taken everyone a while to get to the point where they were now. Nobody had ever said that poly relationship were easy. Tony had come very close to drawing charts, because he was great with schematics, but maybe not so great with (positive) human interactions.

“Bed now,” Tony said, and when Steve glanced down, he could see that Tony was hard in his jeans. Maybe he would accept a blowjob from Steve in bed. So he nodded, making to lift his body but it wouldn’t budge easily under Thor’s weight.

The god gave his cheek a wet kiss, then pulled out and stood. Tony’s eyes went to Thor’s cock, wet with cum and lube, still red and half-hard. Thor could possibly go again in a few minutes, but he didn’t look as if he was going for that. Steve’s legs, his entire body, felt as if he had no strength left, and he stumbled when he rose to his feet. Thor and Tony caught him quickly, and Steve leaned into them. Thor pulled him up into his arms to carry him, and Steve curled against his chest, face buried in Thor’s neck.

“Tony?” He asked, hating himself for how weak and needy he probably sounded.

“Right behind you,” Tony reassured him. “JARVIS, call Bruce up to the big bedroom.”

Steve didn’t register much about the way to the bedroom. It seemed a pretty short time until Thor dropped him softly on the mattress. He could hear Tony taking his clothes off, then he joined him and plastered their skin together, uncaring that Steve’s front was wet and turning sticky.

Thor went to the bathroom and brought back a washcloth for Steve, and Tony wiped him down while Steve watched and only helped by allowing Tony to manipulate his body. It didn’t take long for Thor to return, lying down on Steve’s other side and putting an arm around his waist.

Tony’s erection had mostly gone down, so Steve left it alone, promising himself to do more in the morning. Tony was already half asleep, his body immediately going into rest mode after working through almost all night yesterday and all day today. Thor was breathing evenly behind him, but Steve couldn’t tell if he was asleep yet. Steve was pretty close to passing out himself, but he wouldn’t until Bruce arrived. As if hearing Steve say his name, Bruce came in, closing the door softly behind him. Finding Steve’s eyes on him, he smiled crookedly.

“Everyone okay?” Bruce asked.

Steve nodded. “Missing you.”

“Just taking a shower real quick, ok? I smell like chemicals.”

“All right,” Steve agreed. Tony grumbled a bit, surprising Steve with his ability to still, somewhat, communicate, but Thor calmed him quickly. Only a bit longer and Steve could sleep, too.

“JARVIS, send Nat and Clint my love, please.”

“Certainly, Sir. Perhaps a picture as well?”

“Good idea, JARVIS.”

Three more days until everyone would be back home.


End file.
